


sms

by diahna



Series: A simple life [1]
Category: Beast (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:25:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3396908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diahna/pseuds/diahna





	sms

 

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron, pero eso ahora no importaba. Tenía una nueva oportunidad y no la iba a dejar escapar. No, no cometería el mismo error dos veces.

 

Se levantó de la cama decidido, se quitó el pijama que se había puesto hace apenas unos minutos y se dirigió al baño. Una ducha rápida no le vendría mal y aliviaría los dolores que sentía después de haber pasado tantas horas encerrado en aquella oficina.

 

Mientras los vapores de la ducha llenaban el baño el teléfono que estaba sobre la mesilla volvió a sonar. De nuevo un ligero bip. Otro mensaje.

 

_Woon~ ¡Acabé! ¿Estás por aquí? Te espero~_

 

_Parece que no T^T ¡Otra vez será!_

 

Dos minutos más tarde salía del baño, se había vuelto a poner los vaqueros de la última “cita”. Le traían buenos recuerdos y además le había dicho que le sentaban muy bien. Abrió el armario y cogió una camiseta blanca del primer cajón y una sudadera gris. El invierno ya había pasado pero las madrugadas aún eran frías en Seúl.

 

Tenía que darse prisa, el primer metro estaría a punto de pasar y no quería perder más tiempo. Cogió la cartera, el móvil y las llaves de casa. No necesitaba más.

 

Bajó corriendo las escaleras, cruzó la calle prácticamente sin mirar y subió la cuesta hacia la estación todo lo rápido que pudo. Al tren le quedaban todavía 2 minutos.

 

Sin saber cómo estaba ya sentado en uno de los asientos del primer vagón que le llevaría a su encuentro. Quince minutos. Sólo quince minutos y podría ver su sonrisa de nuevo. Esa sonrisa que le volvía loco y le hacía levantar inconscientemente la comisura de sus propios labios. Vería sus ojos, bueno, tal vez no, porque cuando sonreía se perdían y se convertían en graciosas medias lunas. Sí, no podía evitarlo. Se había enamorado, absurda y profundamente.

 

Mientras cruzaba el puente que separaba las dos partes de la ciudad pudo ver los primeros rayos de sol del día. Ya sólo quedaban siete minutos. Estaba cada vez más cerca y más y más nervioso. Él, el Don Juan del instituto, el gigoló de la universidad, el que no había tenido una relación seria en su vida, ahí estaba, sentado con las piernas juntas agitándose nerviosamente. Ver para creer, a sus años y con mariposas en el estómago por culpa de un muchacho que no levantaba dos palmos del suelo y al que había visto tres veces. ¡Tres veces!

 

La repentina voz del conductor que podía escucharse en todo el vagón le sacó de sus pensamientos, anunciaba a los pasajeros que debían desalojar el tren en la próxima parada. Miró el mapa, dos estaciones. Sólo le quedaban dos estaciones y le iban a hacer bajar en la próxima. ¿Qué clase de broma era esa?

 

Sacó el móvil para ver qué hora era y se fijó en el sobre en la parte superior de la pantalla. ¿Un mensaje? Mierda ¿Por qué no habría mirado antes el móvil? Pulsó sobre él y vio el bocadillo amarillo pero antes de que pudiera leerlo estaba bajando del vagón y poniéndose a la cola que se había formado ya tras la línea naranja. Se fijó en los carteles. Seis minutos. Suspiró. Desbloqueó de nuevo el teléfono y leyó el mensaje.

 

_Parece que no T^T ¡Otra vez será!_

 

Su mente se quedó en blanco. Dejó caer los brazos, volvió a mirar el cartel y se dirigió a la salida más cercana. Ya no tenía ningún sentido esperar al próximo tren.

 

Mientras cruzaba los tornos que le llevarían al otro lado del andén le vio. Vio como bajaba lenta y torpemente las escaleras. Vio sus ojos y no había sonrisa. También vio como arrastraba su chaqueta por los escalones mientras miraba su móvil. ¡El móvil!

 

Sin pensarlo dos veces dibujó su patrón y empezó a teclear. Le dio a enviar y el mensaje azul aparecía en la pantalla. Levantó la cabeza. Estaba hecho.

 

Sus ojos se encontraron y a él se le volvieron a curvar las comisuras. Ahí estaban, sus medias lunas formándose de nuevo. Y esta vez no iba a dejar pasar más de un día sin verlas.

 

_Woon~ ¡Acabé! ¿Estás por aquí? Te espero~_

 

_Parece que no T^T ¡Otra vez será!_

 

_¿Puede ser ahora?_

 


End file.
